come home sasuke lemon oneshot
by tenshixaphan
Summary: sasuke lemon oneshot don't like him don't read.   It's a girl new in team Kakashi, and she really likes Sasuke without knowing, when he's gone, she realises it.   Sasukexoc ocxsasuke


When meeting my team i would be part of i felt rather nervous. Not knowing what they really would be like.

After seeying a hyperactive spot coming torward me i exactly knew who this person would be. Uzumaki Naruto. Ofcourse, he waslike the Ninja who never sat still, making me kinda dizzy sometimes. "HIKARI ARE YOU IN OUR TEAM!" He screamed, i just nodded, and waved at him before i got this crushing hug. I smiled as he hugged me, he was the first ninja that ever liked me as a friend, knowing he had no family and so did i, we had a sort of bond. he always tried to cheer me up. "nice to be with you in oneteam"I said to him. he toyed with my red hair while i looked over at the other two people. They were Sasuke and Sakura, i hated Sakura because she was al over Sasuke and everyone had to know it. Sasuke seemedbeing annoyed by this, but they both annoyed me more, making me hating Sasuke even more because he was so loved, and , Hikari had so little people that even knew me. i looked him in his eyes, his death like black eyes that looked straight back at me, making me look away from him in terror. Something about him made me want to run away.

being in this team, runned by a always late and pervy Kakashi sensei, it opened up to allot more people thanks to Naruto, my best friend, we even kissed once, bu exident... but it was kinda fun. We agreed we didn't like each other that way, and we stayed friends. He was so honest about everything. After a while, i just ignored Sasuke, who was always being the worst friend ever. i tried to make friends, but he was always forget full, of parties, birthdays, especially my birthday. one day i was waiting for Sakura and Sasuke to come, but it gotlate, and the only one with me was Naruto again. "why is Sasukesuch a ass?" i asked Naruto after a while, Naruto and i never talked about him, only mentioning him when in hes in a team talk. Naruto his eyes closed a while, making me worry about him lightly. "Naruto... ?" He opened his eyes again, they seemed sad. "Havn't you heard about his parents?" He asked. "i heard he didn't have any" i told him. Naruto sighed. "it was one night that Sasukes older brother Itachi, killed his parents... and left Sasuke alone..." i blinked not believing a word what he was saying, that couldn't be truth right?  
Naruto holded my hand, saying it was truth, then Sakura and Sasuke came in. "what going on here?" he asked a little bit in disgussed. "why do you want to know?" Naruto asked. "because your holding hands" Naruto smiled. "so what?"We both smiled and i began making drinks for the two.  
Sasuke changed allot after that day, he would be more there, he would back me up.. in fight or discusions i would loose. he became a friend. And maybe even more.

Sasuke and Sakura were together all the time, making me think, they were dating, it made me a little depressed not knowing why, it just did, i one day cut my hair, it turned darker, it was now brownish. matching my Brown eyes. Everyone was suprised by this sudden change, and everyone talk about it. they had loved my long redisch hair, but had to miss it now. i fell ill after a while, i had a really bad fever and had to trow up all the time. Making me stay home for one of the worst missions.

"Hikari" They came to my bed after i had a change to sleep, my eyes were heavy and i looked at my friends, naruto seemed upset, really upset. "when did you get back?" I asked them, naruto holded my hand, i was in the hospital, because i couldn't eat by myself. "a week ago" Sakura said. i fronwed. "why didn't you come sooner?"i asked a littledisapionted. "Sasuke .. didn't come back" Naruto then blurted out, looking at my reaction which was completly blank. "did... he die?" I asked after a little while thinking. "no... he left" they told me. i cried, not noticing this myself, but Naruto seemed to whipe my tears away. I looked at them, tried to smile, but it wouldn't be that way. "why?"I askd looking t Sakura. "he wanted to... revenge his parents''she told me sitting down next to me. i nodded.

The next few months were tough on me, i started to change more, my clothing once so colourfull became darker colours as dark red and black. Changing my hair once again out of depression, making it really short and dark black. i looked a little bit like sasuke now, making me even more depressed as i was, i cried a lott something i never did, never. i wanted to let him love me, let him know i loved him, yes, i noticed after a while, that i really exually fell in love with the raven haired boy, in his absence i remembered him being there for me, from a distance. (like the intro song "you are my friend' which is the name of the song, distance LOL o.o)

With the taught him being my lover, maybe even being my husband made me allot happier, not thinking about the fact that Itachi uchiha was a strong man. i might not ever see Sasuke again. After a mission i told Naruto and the others that i would visit some friends in the nearby city, it was a large city with a lot of people. I started ask people about sasuke. A lost friend i would call him. Not even having one bit of luck all day i wouldn't give up easily. I wanted to find him as soon as possible. It became darker and darker in the streets, when i wanted to stop for today and wanted to go to a hotel, or motel, which ever costed me the less amount of money. i was tapped on the shoulder, i was hoping for raven black eyes, but those weren't there this time.

"you were looking for a Kid?" He asked, it was a dark male vioce that talked to me, he had brownish hair that wasn't very long, just to his ears, yellow like eyes looked in mine. I just nodded not wanting to speak back at a ugly looking man as this. "follow me" He orderd, making me want to run away, but something made me think i would find Sasuke if i did indeed follow this hobo like person. We walk for like an hour and i started to get tired. When entering a dirty ally i was feeling strange and akward, the man turned around. Looking at me with a big grin. When i wanted to run away he slammed me into a brikwall of the ally. making me yelp in pain, being a ninja didn't make it hurt less. I wsn't even that strong at all, i was always protected by my friends. When he wanted to grab my ass i felt him get off me, not gett.. being trown off. And this is when i saw my beloved Raven eyes were i've been looking for.

Being killed was one thing, but the man got torn to pieces by Sasuke, it was very terriviyng to look at. When sasuke turned around to look at me i felt scared, i didn't notice being on my knees, he pulled me up. "You've been very stupid.." He told me in a harsh voice like he always did. " But sasuke" It hurted to say his name. "i want you to come back" His eyes soften just a little before turning back to the harsh shield. "no... i can't" he told me. I grabbed his arm, making him come closer to me as i wanted him to. He looked at me with strange eyes this time. "why do you want to make me come back?"He asked me. Being so close to me i felt like kissing him, not like, ugly kissing with tounges flying everywere. Just a small kiss. But i was afraid he wouldn't let me. "Hikari" He whisperd my name. I just spent the time with him being quiet. "i love you Hikari" it made me shiver and look at him again. I stood up more, so tall as i was i had to, he was so much taller then me. I kissed his lips, not having anything to hold me back now. "i love you to" I told him. he seemed shocked but he kissed me back. "you have to come back" I pleaded. "were all missing you" he just nodded. "i will... after i killed itachi" I nodded. "you can do it" I insured him with that.

sasuke would come home, i knew he would, after promising me he would come back home with me, i knew he would keep the promise. He would keep me safe. I felt safe knowing he would watch over me just like he did in the city. I didn't tell anyone that he was mine, that we would get married.

"naruto!" I yelled, naruto looked at me with lazy eyes, it was a hot day today. "you know... last mission... I was gonna awhile hu..." Naruto just nodded, i had his attention. "what about it?" Sakura had only a small top on and was waving her hand to get cooled down. "I... had found sasuke"'I said almost like a whisper. "OMGOD YOU DIDN'T"T TELL US!" Naruto almost strangled me. "I tough... I could tell you when you were... less stressed.." Naruto nodded and sat down. "What did he tell you!"  
I blushed a little. Sakura seemed to notice it. "he would come back soon" I told Naruto. Naruto seemed relieved.  
"soon..." I heard a familiar voice behind me. Sakura blushed and naruto stood on his feet. "sasuke!" i turned around, seeing sakura fly by me, but sasuke dodged her and walked passed her. His hands snaking around my waist, I felt a blush creeping onto my pale cheeks. I smiled at him, as he looked at Naruto who was almost passed out by the surprise. he smiled back at me, which was odd to see for other people. More and more people started crowding around us. "sasuke...there al looking" I whispered. "let them stare' he told me, bending down kissing me on my lips. I felt truly happy. having sasuke finally back home. Ino and Sakura were screaming, just like they always do.

After a few hours sasuke was free, to do what he wanted to, and I was at home, making dinner, he would stay here for the next coming days, until we found a bigger home together. I heard the door slam, looking up I saw sasuke, putting his shoes off by the door. "your here" I couldn't control myself, I giggled like and idiot. I felt relieved, I felt happy. He was mine, forever. "I made dinner" Sasuke looked at me like I was nuts.

"what?" I asked him shyly. "your great" he told me sitting down at the table were a small candle lighted the room. I smiled and put a plate in-front of his nose, not asking anything about his mission of revenge. he had killed itachi, that was clear. Otherwise he wouldn't be here. But it nagged on me, sasuke was a killer. After dinner I wanted to start the dished like a normal house wife would. But I felt soft hands around my waist, kissing me neck. "sasuke... I'm trying to do dishes" He nodded against my skin. " I know" he told me, kissing against my jaw. "but I had other plans" he told me. I blushed, I knew what he mend. "Sasuke" I shivered as his hands touched my breast trough the fabric of my shirt. he wanted me to moan, I knew it, he wanted to control me. And.. sadly he could. I had no power. Sasukes hands were like magic. He turned me around, looking into my eyes.

"Not moaning hu?" he asked cocky. I shook my head. he grinned and pulled my hand. "come" he told me, upstairs, of course. I smiled and followed him. "Inimini miny mo.." he search for my bedroom door. "there"I pointed knowing sasuke couldn't choose. He pulled the door open, it was a plain room. Nothing special. I smiled at Sasuke as He told me to sit on my bed. I kind of looked forward to this moment. he would make me completely his. Sasuke kissed me again, bending forward over me. I could feel his warm hands going under my fishnet shirt. I couldn't stop him. Until he wanted to pull my shirt up. "ow no" I told him. "you first" I pushed him up and looked at him. "you want me to dance to?" he asked growling. "would be nice" I said licking my lips. His eyes searched for me making a joke, but I wasn't. He grinned. "OK princess" he started taking his shirt off, for the dancing, he moved a little with his hips. Not more not less. His muscles were the thing that got me staring at him. "see something you like?" he asked while pushing me unto the bed again. "maybe.. if you showed more" For some reason he started to blush. "you want me to undress fully before you" He groaned. "yes" I told him. And as he did I started to get really exited. He left his boxers on, I looked at him with big eyes. "that to!"'I pointed, I saw a little bulge growing bigger in his boxers. Sasuke nodded, unsure if he really was going to he then did it anyway. When pulling down I saw his member, I began to blush. Sasuke saw this and grinned. "big isn't it" he asked proudly. I stopped staring. "what do you want me to do master?" I asked him. his grin grown wider, and his member gone harder as I said that. ""there is one think" He licked his lips and looked down. I totally got what he wanted me to. "but first.. I want you to undress" I nodded, not leaving my spot, he began pulling by shirts of. As I was not wearing a bra my breast got more room and bounced a little. Sasuke saw this. "see something you like?" I asked him teasing. "ow fuck yes" He grabbed one of my breasts. "sasuke" I tried not to moan. He noticed this again. He then came closer, as the bed was very low, his member was pressed against my cheek, harder then before.

"do it" he ordered. I nodded, taking his now hard member into my mouth. I closed my eyes, this was my first time, for everything of this really so I didn't really know what to do. Slowly I began to suck on his tip. As soon as I took more of him into my mouth he started pushing into my mouth. I didn't really mind, doing what he wanted my to. After a while he started moaning as I stroke him with my hands while sucking on him. After a few second I felt warm liquid come into my mouth as he moaned really hard. I swallowed al I could take and I looked at his face with was written with lust and want. I smiled, he bent down on me, kissing my lips deepening the kiss with passion. His hands went over my skirt. "take it off" he ordered Slowly I tried to take it off. not having much luck and Sasuke got annoyed, he ripped it of my body. he grinned. for some reason I liked this side of Sasuke. He looked at my back panties and he started to rub against the wet fabric. I laid down, not moaning trying to stop it. "Moan dammit!" he yelled at me. I laughed at him as he tried harder, rubbing me harder and harder. After a while, also my panties were ripped of. He trough them across the room. Staring kind of angry at my womanhood. He pushed one finger into it. Making me shocked. I just lay there. he started pumping in and out of me, no reaction. He frowned. "ow I get it" he said smiling. "you did this to often yourself hu" I blushed. "that's why" he didn't speak after that, letting his tongue run over my wetness. This time I couldn't hold back, I moaned. Not that loud, but like a whisper. Sasuke laughed, still licking my. Trying to get what he wanted. pumping more then three fingers into me while he played with my clit. I felt a feeling building up in my stomach. "omgod Sasuke!" I screamed as my sweet juice poured into his mouth. "i won" he told me licking all my juices away. My eyes rolled away. That felt so great. 'do you want me to ride you?" he asked close to my ear, I gasped. "YES!" my hands tangled into his raven hair. "beg for it" he told me pushing his again rock hard member against me. I moaned, not knowing how to stop that again. "I want you Sasuke... I want you to make me yours, Fuck me.. Fuck me hard!" At the last he pushed himself inside me, feeling the pain that first gave me. He looked at my in pain written face and stopped just a second for me to get used to his big member. I nodded when I was ready for it. He started pumping in and out, roughly. just how I would wanted it, he started going faster and faster. "ow sasuke!" I let out a scream for him. He gotten more aroused by it by the second and after a little while, I screamed harder as I reached another orgasm. This is when he flipped us over so I could ride him. "HIKARI" his moans were clearly hear able, maybe the neighbours could hear him to. His head got all red while I rode him, and after a while I felt hot juices fill my inside, knowing I did my best, I fell on top of him. he slowly pulled himself out of me. Then it hit me "we didn't use.. anything" I freaked out. "doesn't matter" he told me and pushed me against the blankets. I looked at him confused. "I want you.. to have my child" I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
